legends_of_the_avenge_landersfandomcom-20200213-history
Avenge Landers
The Avenge Landers (エイベンジ ランダーズ, Eibenji Randāzu) are legendary heroes and champions, protectors of their world. Using their magical powers, machinery, etc., the Avenge Landers defended their world for generations, keeping peace and balance, from all and any forces of evil. ".''" :—About the Avenge Landers. Appearances Gallery List of Avenge Landers Aether Air Beast Dark Earth Electricity Fear Fire Ice Life Light Magic Normal Plant Poison Psychic Spirit Tech Water All-Elemental * Spry * Spyro Other Avenge Landers Abilities and Powers Each Avenge Lander is aligned to a single element: Fire, Water, Electricity, Air, Ice, Earth, Magic, Tech, Psychic, Plant, Beast, Poison, Fear, Normal, Aether, Spirit, Fairy, Light, or Dark. Though the "rock-paper-scissors" issues between these elements is somewhat offset by the variety of stats and abilities. Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills History Past Fall of the Arkeyans It was said that the Giants were the original Avenge Landers who banded together to fight an evil empire. Ten thousand years ago, the Giants battled against the tyrannical Arkeyans for the freedom of their world. In a final battle against the Arkeyans, the Giants were lost and missing ever since. As the years passed, these enormous Avenge Landers were soon considered as a myth. There has been hundreds of Avenge Landers in the past, and today, there are dozens, maintaining their role in protecting their world from the forces of darkness. Despite the fact that the Avenge Landers come from different lands, realms and other dimensional worlds, each knows it is their destiny to use their abilities to protect their ''true home. For generations, the Avenge Landers worked with the Portal Masters in keeping peace and balance in their world, battling the forces of darkness, and protecting the Core of Light. The Avenge Landers have an unbreakable bond with their Portal Masters. Though they are not servants, the Avenge Landers chose to serve their Portal Master and do so eagerly. They are also friends with the Fairies and Spirit Fairies, particularly because fairies can turn treasure into upgrade magic that gives the Avenge Landers new powers and abilities, including fresh breath. Cloudbreak Eruption A hundred years ago, a group of Avenge Landers had protected the Cloudbreak Islands and its magical volcano that regenerates the magic in all of the world every one hundred years. During the peak of the previous eruption, an evil presence threatened the Ancient Elementals while they were performing the ritual that causes the volcano to erupt and spread the magic throughout the world. This sinister force summoned a swarm of Fire Vipers to attack the Elementals, but the team of Avenge Landers were able to defeat them in an epic battle. However, those Avenge Landers were caught in the eruption of the volcano, but not before the magical energies of the eruption granted them the ability to swap halves, thus turning them into a special team of Avenge Landers known as the SWAP Force. Synopsis See also External links * Avenge Landers Skylanders Wiki * Avenge Landers Spyro Wiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Avenge Landers Category:Hero Groups